


Gamers

by Clever_Raptor



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: AU, College, F/M, Gamers, Masturbation, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Raptor/pseuds/Clever_Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: We’re guild mates in a mmorpg and I’ve only ever heard your voice and I may or may not have jacked off to you just talking while I had my mic off. And now I accidentally forgot to turn it off and you heard me breathing hard moaning your name as I came on myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Just wanted to give a shout out to SinEater_Danyi for helping to come up with Cassie's gamertag. Read, review and watch me flail in happiness!

It was a Thursday night. The one night of the week that Cole looked forward too. Guild night, he affectionately called it. Much to the chagrin of his other friends, but they didn't get it. A place where he could be all powerful and have people respect him without even knowing what he looked like? A heady combination for the young 23 year old. He even went so far as to make sure he wasn't scheduled for work or classes on Friday so he could stay up late (usually 3 or 4am).

Cassie was a pre-med major and was stressed out to the gills because of the sheer amount of things she had to memorize and tests she had to take and clinicals and...her head hurt and she needed to take a break. Her friends couldn't understand why a woman would go into gaming like she did. Why? She would respond, why not? It's the perfect place to unwind and she could pretend that she was killing some of her professors. She could take a deep breath and just relax. She even met somebody else in the guild who used the game to escape reality for awhile. His name was Cole but the name he chose for his rogue character was ShadowWalker. Weird name but to each their own.

Her's wasn't any better, The_Key but it was something she thought on long and hard on; so she went with that. She reserved her Thursday nights for gaming. She usually spent the weekends studying and she would make sure to finish all her work before so she would have a whole night off. When she first bought the game and was just wandering she came across ShadowWalker who helped her through her first missions until she got the hang of it. Ever since her first mission, ShadowWalker would disappear randomly every so often but it was consistently after or during a mission. It wasn't always at the same time but it was a pattern that she noticed. Cassie liked to think that he was always embarrassed to tell her that he was showering and just didn't want her to think he was a slob.

Booting up the game, Cole logged on as ShadowWalker and waited for The_Key to appear. Eventually she did and off they went to complete their current quest. Two hours later, and they finally beat the first half. Conversation between the two was never awkward, but they went a long time without speaking. One time they went three hours without talking, too immersed in the battle they were fighting.

Cassie was killing Cole. She kept on groaning into her microphone and it was setting him off. He was squirming in his chair because of the direction his thoughts had taken. Ever since their first mission together, she had a tendency to do that. He never thought that just listening to someone's voice was a turn on for him but apparently it was. It was crazy, jerking off to someone's voice that he had just befriended. But when he had a boner, he couldn't concentrate on anything else.

All the other times he had “excused” himself, he really just put his microphone on mute and masturbated because he found out that when he was apparently away, she put on music and sang quietly to pass the time. So when he excused himself this time it was no different. Only, he was in such a rush to push his pants down, he forgot to mute the mic.

Cassie heard Cole say he was going to be afk and saw it also on her screen in the dialog box. Content to wait, she took a sip of her energy drink and pulled up her itunes and scrolled through her library. Soon Cassie was singing to herself as she always did to keep herself amused. Her roommate came in and started talking as always, without bothering to see if Cassie could hear her.

“Jen! Will you wait until I can hear you for crying out loud!” Pausing her music, she kept her headphones on and focused her attention onto her roommate who was still talking but now she seemed to be winding down. Suddenly Cassie heard something through her headphones. Sounded like groaning and heavy breathing. But her attention was ripped away once again as Jen gathered up some books and walked out of the dorm.

Now that their was silence she could hear much, much better. Not daring to utter a word, she kept her hand over her mouth to make sure she wouldn't make a sound. Okay either Cole had a girl in his room and was having sex with her or he was masturbating. Eyes widening, Cole said something to prove that he definitely did not have somebody else in his room. Her name.

 _'Holy shit,'_   Cole groaned both outloud and in his mind. Absolutely and completely forgetting that his mic was _still on_. And that the other end was strangely silent.

“...Cassie...” He breathed her name out. He was so busy jerking off that in no time at all, he moaned and was soon cumming on himself. Coming down from his pleasure, he realized that there was no sound coming from Cassie's end.

“Fuck!” Cole exclaimed. “Uhh..Cassie? You here?”

“I never left Cole.”

Now Cole was panicking. “Look I'm so so sorry. It's just that your voice and your groaning and I'll understand if you never want to talk to me and I'm just a creepy guy who you've never seen but your voice sounds gorgeous as all hell and and...” Cole ran out of breath and when he got his breath back he just said in a really small voice, “I'll just go now, don't worry I won't force you to leave the game. I'll go.”

“WAIT! Don't leave.” Cole hardly believed what he was hearing over his headphones. “You really think that my voice is sexy? You've never even seen me.”

“Doesn't matter to me honestly.”

“Then the next time you do that, don't mute yourself.” Cole's eyes bugged nearly out of his face. “What do you mean Cassie?” He asked carefully.

“Ijustthinkit'sunfairforyoutodoityourself.” She rushed to say. “Are you saying that you did the same thing, but to my voice?” Blushing even though he couldn't see her, she muttered out a small yes. He heard it and cracked his knuckles. Sending his skype name over the game, and just replied. “This is going to be interesting.”

 

 

 


End file.
